May 12, 2016 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) / 13:00 (UTC) for an update. The estimated downtime is less than 2 hours and will require a client download. The following changes have been incorporated: Construction Improvements *Silo's and deployed turrets can now be individually locked by the owner to faction/self/squad/platoon using the radial menu. *Structure Shield Modules will now give active HIVEs a bubble shield for additional protection. If the shield takes sufficient damage it can be temporally disabled allowing the HIVE to take direct damage; the bubble shield will not activate again until the HIVE has regenerated back to 100% health. *Increased Cortium harvest/deposit xp by 25% *Fixed issue where the Decon Tool would remain in the character’s inventory after respawn. *Construction system notifications have been refined to be more consistent. *Additional death field added underwater in some locations on Amerish to prevent base building. *Placing construction objects should now be more responsive. *The ANT's C-Barrier now receives more damage from most weapon types. *Locking Esamir will now properly reduce the cost of the ANT by 50%. *ANT gunners will properly be rewarded experience. *Empty HIVE chassis should now be more difficult to destroy. *Crystals within range of Mineral Radar are now visible on map/minimap Player Studio Item Release *We’ve published another round of Player Studio submissions to the Depot, including a number of new helmets and vehicle cosmetics. Misc Improvements *Fixed issue with Enforcer/Canister firing fx and projectiles not being visible in third person *Friendly deployed Sunderers are now displayed on the mini-map with a unique icon *Repair utility vehicles can no longer repair destroyed vehicles *Fixed issue where the «Descend» key was blank on the FTE displayed entering an aircraft. *Additional faction banners have been added to Indar warpgates *The tutorial has been re-enabled for new characters. *Drop Pods can once again steer east and west. *NS R3 Swarm now uses correct ribbon reward icon. *The cap on ammo resupply experience has been increased substantially. *Experience caps related to the Bounty System have been removed. *Various fixes to mislabeled vehicle optics. *Aphelion VEX-4, MR11 Gatekeeper, and M96 Mjolnir have been added to the Harasser directive tree. *Lumine Edge now displays the proper icon. *"Check your fire!" quick chat menu callout has been replaced with "I need a gunner!" *The EM6, Pulsar LSW, and TMG-50 have received new models. *NC6A GODSAW's projectile velocity while aiming down sights is now properly 670m/s. *You can now see which continents have a queue while in the world terminal. *Fixed issue where players could get stuck at a location near Scarred Mesa Skydock. *Fixed issue where objects would disappear when looking down from the point building stairs at Tawrich Depot. *Fixed issue where roof shield did not allow players to pass from below at the Indar Comm. Array spawn room. *Fixed issue where lift-pad does not work on Hvar Tech Plant on the south side. *Fixed issue where stronghold vehicle shield ownership does not change when the vehicle terminal is hacked. Utility Pouch *Cert line removed and certs refunded. *Two new cert lines have been added to dispel confusion surrounding which benefit you receive from Utility Pouch at each rank: *Mine Carrier **Rank 1: Increases carrying capacity of Anti-Tank Mines by 1. **Rank 2: Increases carrying capacity of Anti-Tank Mines by 2; increases carrying capacity of Anti-Personnel Mines by 1. *Demolitions Pouch **Rank 1: Increases carrying capacity of C-4 by 1. **Rank 2: Increases carrying capacity of C-4 by 2. Category:Game Update